


A qayb sheeko yar 1

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 1

Waxay is necbaan for afkaar kuwa . Laakiin waxaa jiray baxsado jirin .

Waxay Renly jecel yahay , shuruud la'aan iyo Aabahiisa , waxay samayn lahaa wax isaga . Laakiin Renly mid meyd ahaa , iyo sida ugu badan u iyada cabsi , xasuusta isaga of koray luuqa iyo luuqa leh subax kasta waaberiga . Your daacad hadda ka tirsanaa Lady Catelyn , iyo wixii qalbigeeda ku ... Waxay rajaynay u ogaado lahaa in aan ku xuso dhimashada boqorkooda ka dib . Laakiin waxa aan iska aamusay . Waxaa iyaga wax khiyaaneeya, iyagoo jacayl sidaas saafi for Renly Baratheon rumaysan yahay .

Inkasta oo ... waxa ay ahayd si dhib leh way jecel yihiin , iyada oo hadda makiinad . Markaasaa malaha ma qalbigeeda ahaa in Brienne ahaa khiyaameeyay sidaas wax ceeb . Dareenkaasi ma ka soo baxeen ee xabadka , ku rid qoto dheer . In caloosha , oo xiidmahaaga ayaa iyada . Your dhabta . Oo waxaa qaniintay iyada adag kula moon kasta oo bararkana haddii , oo ilkahooda ku dhuftay qoto dheer , iyada oo jidhka galay . Waxba bedelay wax ku saabsan .

Aan isku dayo si ay u ilaawin , ma ay dhammaadka lahayn aamusan is- hadal , taas oo ay isku dayeen in ay isu qanciyaan iyo ka saarid sidaas dareemaan . Xitaa khasaaro Not ee uu dahab ah , inkastoo aragga oo dhiban by xabsi dheer oo , timaha bedelay wax .

Waxay aamusan iyo Qunyar eegay sida Ser Cleos madaxiisiina wuu xiiray , iyo eegay sida labada nin kaddib markii uu qaybood daadxoorta cayaartay on hirarka , sugayso wax ka bedelay . Waxay sugayay aan micne lahayn . Jaime maanta gadood ka ahaa breathtakingly qurux badan xitaa iyada oo aan baar uu libaax ee .

Wax walba waxaa in la diriray , oo ay dareemeen habka ah in . Waxa uu istaagay wax kasta way quudhsadeen . Waxa uu boqorkii dilay , ayuu ku dhaarteen in ay difaacaan , iyo uu isku dayay in uu dilo wiil Lady Catelyn ka ah si loo kiinna lagu qasbay galmo oo qudhmay oo walaashiis oo dheeraad ah . Isaga oo ka gashatid joogto ah oo ku saabsan wax kasta oo qof kasta ayaa nalaayee maa iyada oo invulnerability in ay keentay iyaga ka jaahwareer.

Mar kasta oo ayuu u yeedhay " xaaskiisa " - iyo hadda wuxuu ku samayn jiray si ay dhiba waqtiga kala badh oo keliya si aad u hesho - waxaa iyada kagama Tolmo ah . Waxay sarcaadka ah in ay nafteeda ku qosla waxaa leh , laakiin weli macangag iyadu ku jawaabay mar kasta oo : " Magacaygu waa Brienne , " taas oo had iyo jeer oranaysa smile ah dheelku bushimihiisa . Sidii isagoon durba u ogaado .

Mar kasta oo uu ku condescended in ay magaceeda , weligaa ha isticmaalin iyada oo aan si sax ah uu ka weyn - xoogga la , waxay ahayd kulul oo iyadu Jonathan waa iyada si ha u muujin lahaayeen . Your name ka dhawaajisay cajiib ah afkiisa ka soo . Xitaa haddii Renly iyada ku yidhi magaca , iyada lahaa jecel yahay , laakiin tani waxay ... waxay ahayd kala duwan .

Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa ka dhigi lahaa iyada rasmi ah weli iftiimay iyada nacayb aan iscelin karin oo keliya . Marka labada dareenkooda ma yihiin qalcado yihiin sayn , sida Brienne mar walba ku fakari , laakiin ugu cadhooday at midba midka kale , darsadeen naarta Saciira in lagu gubay ay bilaa naxariis ah gudaha .

Marka hore ayay u necbaan Jaime maanta gadood ka , ayay isaga dooneen . Oo hadda iyadu kolkaasay nebcaadeen isagii , maxaa yeelay , waxay isaga rabay .

 

Jaime ma ay garan waxyaaluhuu si iyada of . On hal gacan , waxay Muusooday isaga , dhinaca kale , wuxuu iyaga u quudhsatay, . Iyo in dhowr daqiiqado of ay wada safarka , waxay xitaa lahaa muquunin isaga ka soo wax la yaab leh u ambadaan sida ixtiraam . In gaaban : Brienne of Tarth ahaa qarsoodiga ah isaga . Waxay ahayd adag tahay in la soo wac si deg deg ah sida dumar ah , sida iyada jirka mana wejigeeda mana aydaan dhedig ku filan naftooda ku saabsan . Sababtoo ah iyana waxay ahayd naag , laakiin , waxay ahayd , dabcan aan macquul ahayn in lagu qeexo sida nin ballad geesiga ah .

Sidaas iyana waxay ahayd naag ah fool xun , kuwaas oo u dhaqmeen sidii uu noqon lahaa nin ballad geesiga ah - iyo mararka qaarkood iyada yaabayaan Jaime leh qaar ka mid ah waxaa jira guul . Tusaale ahaan , markii ay ka baxsadeen iyaga eryanayayna on webiga . Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu ogolaado in ay ta u samayn lahaa iyaga oo aan .

Inta badan waxay ahayd aamusan sidii dhagax oo kale ( marka laga reebo ayay iyana u sheegtay , waayo, wakhtigii waa boqol in aysan sidaas ahayn " xaaskiisa " laakiin " Brienne " waxay ahayd magaca ) , laakiin waxa ay u muuqdeen Jaime , sida haddii aamusnaanta tani ma aha in ay caado dabiiciga ah , laakiin halkii ay ka khasbid , waxay isu rogeen . Waxa uu ka yaabay waxa uu ahaa sababta u ah ee .

Sababta oo ah waxa uu ahaa wax ka yar tahay caajis in tag Brienne on neerfaha aan , marka ay la Ser Cleos ka baxaan , Jaime hadda daawan aad sax u iyada . Hadduu isu siiyey xoogaa dadaal ah oo iyagu waxay ku caasiyoobeen , waxa ka soo dhowaaday ninkii ka mid ah ama dembi kale laftiisa , ma hal abuur leh , laakiin ay ka buuxaan nici daacad ah , maadaama ay ahayd Dhawa la filayaa , ka dib oo dhan , oo iyana waxay ahayd in adeegyada Catelyn Stark ee . Her niyadda had iyo jeer markiiba gudcur bay ahayd , laakiin hadda iyo mar kale , wuxuu u maleeyey laakiin dab gaar ah oo ku koobanyahay Ragooda isagoo calool xun in ay aragto .

Tani waxay dhalisey gacan ka uu dheeldheel, . Haddii ay wax hulking ku saabsan dhowr afkaar aad u - dhedig isaga xumme on ? Ma kula tahay suurto gelin , xataa haddii ay xaqiraadda weligaa flaunted isaga , regicide ah , luqad oo kala duwan u muuqdeen in ay ku hadlaan . Dagaalka ee ereyadeeda leh ahaayeen lagama maarmaan ah in la raaco rajada lagama yaabo runtii nool in ay gaaraan ahaa boqorkii afka wax kaliya ee isaga u dhawray faraxsan , sidaas darteed isna ma uu dhegaysan u . Ilaa mararka qaar xitaa isaga oo dulqaado ahaa si xawli ah .

Markii uu u guuray seef Cleo iyo bir ah la kulmay seef Brienne ee , Jaimes ha murqaha gariirin daciifiyey , ayuu diirsaday dareen ka shisheeya oo qiyaas . Fikraddii ay ka dileen anigana waxaa si ayuu kaliya dagaal yahan ah oo run iman kara cad cad .


End file.
